A Dark Age
by AnimeQ-Man
Summary: I may write more if people beg me enough


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; all I own is this computer and the chair I am sitting on. Stupid IRS.  
  
A Dark Age  
  
Prologue:  
  
There are four kingdoms: Kamiya, Tachikawa, Motomiya, and the Dark Plateau. There is also the neutral land, which is the biggest of all the lands. The Kamiya Kingdom is in the central area. To the east is a mountain range, then the Tachikawa Kingdom. To the west is Motomiya Kingdom. The Dark Plateau is in the northern part of the Mountain range and shares a border with the Tachikawa Kingdom and connected by a corner to Kamiya. The neutral land is to the north of the Kingdoms Kamiya and Motomiya.  
  
The ruler of Kamiya is 20-year-old Taichi, his 16-year-old sister, Hikari, is to be wed to the boy king of Motomiya, Daisuke. The ruler of Tachikawa is Queen Mimi.  
  
Queen Mimi's most trusted friend is Lord Joyu Kido, a scholar. King Daisuke's head general and best friend is Lord Ken Ichijouji. King Tachi's chief advisor is Koushiro Izumi, who usually lives at the temple/library atop Mount Infinite. Koushiro's apprentice is Iori Hida. King Taichi has been admiring Lady Sora Takenouchi, the Head of Palace appearance and affairs, and she doesn't know this but suspects something. Princess Hikari's best friend is Lady Miyako Inoue. Within the Kingdom of Kamiya there is a band of mercenaries, thieves and outlaws lead by the Ishida brothers, Yamoto and Takeru.  
  
It is here in the Kamiya Kingdom the story begins.  
  
  
  
Ch. 1- A Change in Destiny  
  
Taichi and Koushiro are going over the Kingdom's business when Hikari comes storming in.  
  
"Tai! Why didn't you tell me about this part of father's will?"  
  
Taichi, a little confused, asked "What part?"  
  
"The part about me being wed to King Daisuke."  
  
"Because you where only 12 at the time and I only found out myself last week." As he said that he gave Koushiro a look of disapproval.  
  
Hikari, trying to remain calm, turns towards Koushiro  
  
"You knew about this?"  
  
Putting up his hands in defense "I was only the apprentice when your father died and my teacher told me not to tell you until your 16th birthday, which was last week."  
  
Kari remembered the palace officials throwing her a big party for her. Koushiro continued to speak putting his hands down.  
  
"Besides, yours and Daisuke's father's made this pact when you two where born. And there is no point in being anger with the dead."  
  
"Pointless or not I am still upset. I am more upset that I wasn't told a long time ago, then the fact itself. Besides Daisuke is not a bad guy," Then to her self she said "but a little to much like my idiot brother. Mainly the idiot part." With that she left and Koushiro continued.  
  
"Now Taichi, two more things, Lady Sora wishes to speak to you about the palace gardens and the Eastern forest."  
  
"OK, and the other thing."  
  
Becoming solemn he answers, "Crime in the Northern Providence has increased"  
  
"The Ishida Brothers?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"The problem is no one knows what they look like and they are not the only ones with the name Ishida so it is next to impossible to find them."  
  
"I know, Oh and something not of business, my apprentice wishes to come to the castle, is that all right?"  
  
"Perfectly fine"  
  
"Thank you your Highness."  
  
  
  
In the Northern Province the Ishida Brothers are discussing a move to the capital city in the south.  
  
Takeru is a little disapproved of this decision.  
  
"Yamoto, why would you want to go to the capital, there are more guards there"  
  
"True Takeru, but the guards aren't looking for us there and I am sure Taichi is going to send more up here to find us. Thus, moving to where he is will be a great idea."  
  
"Once again you have a good point. And usually I agree with you but I have a strange feeling about this. Not a bad one, just a strange one.  
  
"Well as long as it's not a bad one we leave in two days."  
  
"Two days! You really do want to get there fast."  
  
"The sooner, the better. Besides we don't have much to bring so why not leave early?"  
  
"Right as usual"  
  
"And there we can hit some really rich marks, maybe even the palace itself.  
  
"Someday, but not right away, other wise they will know we are there."  
  
"Hmm" Yamoto said with a sly look.  
  
"What?" Takeru responded with suspicion.  
  
"Nothing little brother, nothing"  
  
"OK" Takeru leaves with a worried look on his face.  
  
  
  
In the Tachikawa Kingdom one of Queen Mimi's advisors is bugging her about choosing a husband.  
  
"Your Highness, you have to choose someone soon, the law says by your 21st birthday or a contest is held."  
  
"I know" Mimi responded exasperated.  
  
"Do you at least have some one in mind?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"All right, just marry him before you 21st or it will be too late. Does he know that is your choice?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Well hurry up and tell him this. I am going to the gardens if you need me." He bows and leaves.  
  
She continues to walk down the hall. When she passes the library she bumps into Lord Joyu.  
  
"Hello, Your Highness. How are you?"  
  
"Fine Joyu, and call me Mimi we have know each other too long."  
  
"Yes Your High…, OK Mimi."  
  
"That's better, now what are you up to?"  
  
"I was just looking up the historic scrolls about the Dark Plateau."  
  
She shivers. "Why would you want to read about that place?"  
  
"Because strange happenings are occurring there and I want to find out why."  
  
Mimi's choice for a husband was Lord Joyu. He is kind, a gentleman, an inquisitive person, and a reliable friend. She couldn't help but choose him over the stuck up princes of countries over the sea. She fell in love with her friend and could tell he felt the same, but was too shy to admit it. Another quality she liked, gave him his character.  
  
"Any way what's with you lately?" He asked this feeling uncomfortable that the subject was changing.  
  
"Nothing my advisors are bothering me about choosing a husband."  
  
Feeling even more nervous he pushed up his glasses. "Oh, have you?"  
  
Hiding a playful smile she said, "Yes"  
  
"Who?"  
  
With that she kissed him on the cheek and ran off giggling while Joyu stood there stunned.  
  
  
  
In the Kingdom of Motomiya, King Daisuke just found out himself that he is to marry Princess Hikari.  
  
"This is amazing!"  
  
"What is?" His head general and best friend, Ken Ichijouji walked up to him.  
  
"My chief advisor just informed me of something my father had planed for me."  
  
"And that is…?"  
  
"I am to be married to Princess Hikari Kamiya"  
  
"Well this is interesting news."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"That she would even agree to this, I don't think the decisions of dead kings will go through just because."  
  
"First, yes the decision of dead kings does matter and goes through. Second, why wouldn't Hikari want to marry me?"  
  
"Because you are to much like her brother, that's why."  
  
Daisuke shrugs and they go on about daily business.  
  
"Warrior bands in the neutral land have been attacking more often now."  
  
"Ok, so we increase our soldiers up there."  
  
"That will work, but something different has been happening."  
  
"What, Ken?"  
  
"Some of the bands are claming loyalty to different lords."  
  
"In my kingdom?"  
  
"No, most to the Dark Plateau."  
  
Daisuke becomes wide eyed.  
  
"And others to the Ishida brothers"  
  
"The mercenaries in Kamiya?"  
  
"Yes, some still fight on their own though."  
  
"Any way, backtracking a little, The Dark Plateau. It has a ruler?"  
  
"Only recently it seems."  
  
"Well this is bad, we should tell King Taichi about this"  
  
"All right, I'll send a massager."  
  
"And add a message to Hikari saying I can't wait to see her again"  
  
"Very well." Ken bows and leaves.  
  
Daisuke says to himself,  
  
"Strange turns of destiny are occurring. I hope that it turns out for the better."  
  
  
  
AN: try and figure out where I am going with this story. 


End file.
